


Surplus of realization

by sireva



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Eventual Smut, I lied, M/M, but there is Eren having dirty fantasies, for example Annie kind of doesnt exist as the female titan, ill change the rating if i do do smut, it makes me feel better, its cannon universe but there's going to be a lot of changes, its mentioned - Freeform, marco is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sireva/pseuds/sireva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has the epiphany of his life but in such a cruel world could a thing like love bloom while surrounded by death?<br/>---<br/>He flew through the air and landed with a thud, mud everywhere. In his boots, layered on his cape, in his eyes. The screams of his comrades distorted by the rain and the mud caking his ears. It only took a split second for everything to go to hell. Panic was rising in his chest as he realized he couldn't move his right leg and the pain coursing through his nerves like a wild fire. This couldn't possibly be it, all because of his decision. He'd done it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounters with Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I sit down and actually write something like this. I have it all planned out now and it is going to take a different turn from what I originally had planned and sorry to say this but, I'm not going to post any more chapters until I have the entirety of the story finished.

This close, I'd never been close enough to see very pore on his beautiful face. So small yet so close, so clear and so clean. This, I would expect from the corporal's skin considering his cleanliness. His lips were parted, breathing harsher than usual, forming a snarl. Scary as it would have seemed to anybody else, it was beautiful in my eyes. It was an expression from Levi. My Lance Corporal Levi, though I'd never say it to the corporal's face, afraid of a negative reaction. Afraid that he'd be disgusted by me. 

I was disgusted of myself for falling for the Corporal. Though it was mostly confusion I was feeling, confused of my attraction. The Corporal was beautiful to me. His pale lips, steel eyes, and raven hair along with his unique stature and fighting abilities. At first I was convinced what I felt was simply hero worship, but when my eyes began to steer to lower regions and my thoughts were dirty as to make Corporal clean for weeks I realized it was much more. I had romantic and mild sexual feelings for him. Yes, I'd seen boys fooling around in my training days at camp but I'd never thought them to engage in sexual activity. By now I'd only thought of how Corporal's lips might feel against my own. How shameless of me to be so close to the Corporal while those thoughts silently floated in my mind. 

Suddenly steel eyes were on me, staring back. My incoherencey came to an end and I shivered at those eyes as Corporal set me down onto the grass. We had been outside, Hanji with us, to conduct a series of experiments, one of which was very painful. The last experiment had been to see if there were any limits to my regenerative property. It was a bit of a risk but I had told them I could handle it and they trusted me, which actually made me exceedingly happy. Though my limbs did grow back in a matter of minutes, the pain was unbearable and everything around me was an array of discordance. Levi, with his stoic, impassive face, had come to hold me. I had been in his arms, bridal style, the side of my head was settled onto his chest with fingers clenching his cravat and green cape. His eyes had been on my face, analyzing for any sign of extreme damage, noticing my staring. Those eyes, they pierced me and I felt in every sense, vulnerable. I coughed into my hand and Hanji came running up, cheeks red from excitement but eyes wide from both surprise and worry alike. Levi carefully set me down.

“Eren! Are you alright? How painful was it? Well, painful enough to have you nearly fainting.” She chuckled to herself, then looked straight at me, as we were the same height. “ No, really, what exactly did you feel, Eren?” She bounced in place .

I blinked at her before I heard Levi's deep voice pierce the air. “ Leave him be, you've done enough today. Lets head back in, its just about time for dinner anyway.” 

Hanji blew a raspberry and furrowed her eyebrows. “Ah, well. Maybe you're right. And I am pretty hungry so, let's go!” Hitting me in the back hard enough to bust some air from my lips, she marched towards the canteen. 

I tried to reach my back to give it a rub but before I realized I couldn't reach, the Corporal had already done it for me, sending light shivers down my spine. The corporals touch had left a tingle on my clothed skin before he withdrew. “Tch, You'd think she'd stop drooling for titans after a while, huh?” Corporal turned to me, his facial expression the same as always. “Let's go eat, Eren.”

Before I could stutter any sort of response he began to trace Hanji's steps, towards the canteen. I followed without a word, only my cheeks heated from the realization that had just hit me. The corporal had just held me, cared for my well being and actually held me in his arms close to his heart and I had held onto him. That might have been the first time I'd ever blushed for a reason such as that. Being as it was, it was a great feeling. I smiled as I took step behind the Corporal, jogging past him as we approached the entrance to open the door for him .

Corporal Levi stopped before the gaping wooden door to give me a look, a flash of confusion in his eyes. I stuttered out an apology as he walked past me, not sparing me a second glance. I entered behind him and watched as he steered towards the table that Hanji had already been seated at along with the rest of the squad and Erwin, as he liked to eat with his best soldiers, which i could understand. Though, i know Erwin thinks more of Hanji, Levi and his squad.

The canteen was loud as usual, filled with soldiers that had a burden lifted off their shoulders for the moment being as they ate comfortably with their friends. Speaking of friends, I spotted mine at a nearby table, laughing and having conversation. 

Armin, with Jean on one side and Mikasa on the other, glanced up at me as I approached. “Eren! I picked up a tray of food for you.” He gave me a smile as he picked up a tray that sat beside his own with his petite hand, handing it up to me. 

“Thanks, Armin. What have you guys been doing today?” I asked as Sasha and Marco parted in order to open a space in front of where Armin had been seated. 

Armin popped a piece of bread into his mouth as i sat down before opening his mouth to speak but Sasha had beaten him to it. “We had to clean the kitchen because I ate one of the most delicious pieces of bread I'd ever tasted!” Drool could be seen spilling out of the corner of her mouth and I cringed at the sight. 

Jean scoffed and turned to her. “That was you and Connie, we were outside learning new techniques on our maneuver gear.” 

Now Connie turned to Jean from across the table. “Yeah, but only because Sasha said she'd share but she ended up eating it all herself.” A piece of meat flung out of Connie's mouth as he spoke and landed onto one of Marco's freckled cheeks. He quickly flicked it away with disgust. 

“Ahhhh, that bread was so good! I wonder if that's what the higher officers eat all the time.” Drool continued to spill from her mouth and Christa passed Connie a napkin to pass to Sasha. 

“I don't doubt it,” Armin interjected, “but seeing as Erwin is sitting just a table away eating the same tray of food we are, it's controversial.” 

“What? Yeah right, he probably hogs it all in his room or something.” Jean belittled “Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me.” He continued to spoon a mouthful of what looked like potato soup into his mouth. 

Marco's quiet voice spoke up from next to Jean. “ Maybe, but you mustn't think so lowly of your commanding officers, Jean.” 

As soon as I swallowed the soup that was filling my mouth I spoke. “Yeah, it could be possible but don't think that way about them. Maybe that food is for special occasions or something, you never know.” 

Jean gave me an incredulous look. “Yeah, okay.” His words were filled with sarcasm. “The only reason you're even defending them is because it suggests that Levi does it too.” 

I dropped the piece of bread in my hand. “What?!” 

“Oh please, anybody who isn't blind could see you worship that guy like he's some sort of god. Even now, as we're all talking, you've been sparing him glances every minute.” He shoved a bread piece into his mouth. He just continues to constantly fills that irritating mouth, doesn't he? 

“What?! I do not!” I defended but Armin's whisper of “You do.” had me looking straight at him and almost doubting whether I'd be able to defend myself at all since I remembered Armin seems to have a good eye on everything and everybody knew it so, Armin's word was fact. Its not like I didn't spare some glances or don't think fondly of him but, I do not worship him like a god. I was falling in love with him but that's not something I'd be willing to tell my friends here and now and especially with Jean's horse-face around. 

With out a second thought I picked up my empty tray (I guess I'd eaten faster than I realized), threw it away, placed the bowl in it's designated area and left the canteen. I'd refrain from making a scene like that but my thoughts were flooding my brain and I couldn't handle being in the same room as Corporal Levi. The footsteps I heard approaching me from behind were certainly either Mikasa's or Armin's and I stopped in my tracks, waiting for whichever of the two to catch up to me.

The hand that rested on my shoulder was certainly neither Armin's or Mikasa's and I whipped around to see who it was, my eyes widening at the sight. Levi's unchanging, steel eyes were on me again and my breathing hitched as I saluted him. “Corporal!” 

Levi blinked once, then twice. “What was that?” 

Waiting for something else to be said but receiving no further information, I quirked my brow. “ What was what, sir?”

His eyes rolled and my mouth gaped. “You barging out like that. What was that?” 

A pang of realization hit me. My heart warmed at the thought of Corporal Levi noticing me do something unusual and coming out to ask, almost as if he cared while he could of been having a meal with his friends instead, but my head buzzed in alarm. What terrible timing Corporal had because he was exactly what I was trying to escape. “Oh, well, I-I'm just tired and decided I needed to take a walk, sir.” I hoped he wouldn't see through my lie but, alas, the universe was not on my side this day. 

“You were tired and decided to take a walk?” I nodded my head fervently. “ You're a terrible liar, Jaeger.” He tipped his head to the side, his raven bangs falling in front of on eye. “So, tell me, what is it?”

I searched my brain for a satisfying answer that wasn't confessing my love for him then I'd continue to blink several times and try to look pretty as I awaited for the blow that would surely bring me to my death. Instead I went for the half-truth.

“My friend was just really getting on my nerves and didn't want to be in the same room as him, sir.”

Corporal Levi stared at me for a couple of seconds, I squirmed in place, then he blinked once. “ If you say so. Its not like I can wrench the complete truth out of you. You're dismissed” Before I could catch my breath that had hitched in my throat, he turned around and went on his way, probably returning to the canteen. He seemed to do this sort of thing a lot lately, leaving me speechless and then disappearing without another word.

I had gotten away with slacking off the rest of the day and I had actually wondered, “Why hadn't Miksasa or Armin followed me when I was more than sure one or both of them would have?” I hadn't received an answer yet and wasn't expecting I'd ever get one either.

I thought back to all the events of today as Hanji led me downstairs to my “room”, a bounce in her step. I couldn't believe that they'd call this a room, if anything, it was a cell made for criminals.

“Well, goodnight, Eren! I hope you sleep well.” She spoke as she locked my cell with a key after i entered it. She then pocketed the key into the front of her shirt. She gave me a final farewell before setting a torch opposite of my cell alight and receding up the stairs.

As I heard her steps fade I changed into a comfortable set of pajamas. It was just a loose pair of pants with an equally loose cream shirt. I slid the shirt over my head and the pants over my legs, settling into the fairly uncomfortable bed I had down here. My eyes fluttered shut and soon I was falling asleep to the thoughts of Levi that had been littering the back of my mind.


	2. Red and Accessories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flustered Eren and flirtation associated with spoons and clothing. Also, the plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With much hesitancy, I finally post a second chapter! A miracle, really.  
> I've gotten a pretty good idea of where this all will lead to and i know how it will end, tragic as it may be. (The ending, not the fact that I know.)  
> I also feel as if my writing is not consistent of its style, like it changes as i write throughout the day. Oh well.  
> Hope I don't disappoint anybody and also, I hope you enjoy!

I awoke to another repetitive routine, or at least I thought I was going to. When I witnessed Levi standing outside my cell as I blinked my eyes open, digging into his shirt pocket to retrieve the cell's key, the world was delighted to prove me otherwise. There was also a slight problem with this sudden situation; I wasn't prepared or dressed. Levi's eye visibly twitched when he noticed this.

“Please tell me that I'm hallucinating and that you're actually dressed, Jaeger.” His words echoed off the stone walls.

I hesitated to answer, knowing I wasn't going to say what he wanted to hear but eventually answered anyway. “N-no, sir!” I stumbled out of the stiff bed and stood up, snatching a pair of dirty pants and an equally dirty shirt out of a beige fabric bag that was sitting on a wooden chair set next to my bed. “I'll do it now, sir.” I fumbled with my shirt as I slid it off and I suddenly became self conscious of the steel glare Levi was giving him. He only scowled as he watched me slip on the shirt I had worn yesterday and did the same with my pants.

“I need to take you to wash your filthy clothes, that's disgusting.” He snarled.

“I am not aware of where and when I can do that, sir.”

The key was inserted into the lock of the cell door and with a turn it clicked open. “Didn't Hanji show you everything the first day?”

“She talks too fast sometimes, sir.” I chuckled half-heartedly, stepping forward as the cell door swung open, sending loud squeaks into the air.

Levi shut the metal door behind me and started taking a slow pace up the stairs with myself in tow. “Well, I'm telling you now, you can't wash right after breakfast because shit goes to hell after that with schedules and what not.” He waved a pale hand in the empty air beside his head, “Maybe in the evening after training sessions but I think the best time would be before breakfast and it's already breakfast right now so, not now.” Levi turned to me when we arrived to the top, “Look, I'll do you this one favor. Go back down and retrieve your grubby clothes. Go.”

My face filled with confusion and I made a few incoherent noises, mostly because one, we had just arrived at the top of the staircase and two, Levi was most likely implying that he was going to do me a favor; favor being, washing my clothes. I appreciated the gesture but, it was a little odd coming from that man. Considering Levi has never done me any favors before and usually only makes an effort to order me around, it was strange. He'd been strange since yesterday. Yes, I had conversation with Levi on occasion but it never led to something that made me consider Levi as something more than the person that was assigned to kill me if I were to get out of control. Though recently my thoughts wandered a little to far, a little farther from just kissing his lips. Though, I wouldn't say sex crazed really. I didn't have any experience with any of that and I started wondering, how exactly do two men- okay, maybe it's just a bit out of hand.

“Go.” Levi repeated a little bit harsher than before, waving the key in front of my face.  
Without another word I gently took the keys out of Levi's hand and descended down the staircase. Now Levi was trusting me with my cell key, though it was not like I could do anything with it at the moment anyways, but still. I opened the iron door, hoarded my previously worn pajamas and another pair of clothes into my arms. I started ascending back up the stone stairs for a second time that morning.

“Good boy.” He tousled my brown hair with what I could only identify as affection before it turned to disgust and he quickly retracted his limb as I handed him the key and I was officially suspicious. Suspicious because Corporal was being unusual this morning, though I almost didn't notice because his gesture had me flustered a tad. “I'll give you these back, clean of course, when I take you down tonight. You'll put on the clean pair and give me the one you're wearing now.”

I lifted an eyebrow in inquiry, “ You're going to take me down to my cell tonight, sir?”

“Yes, now give me the grimy clothes and go have breakfast with the rest of your bratty friends, I'm going to wash them if you didn't catch that before.” Corporal Levi grabbed the clothes from my arms before even waiting for me to hand them over.

I was left dumbfound, I had to admit, my moth opening and closing multiple times before I blinked several times then shook my head as if trying to bring myself back into reality. I lifted a hand to scratch the back of my neck and I started towards the canteen.

It was a quiet morning, mostly because I was one of the first to arrive at the canteen. I walked towards the window the food distributor stood behind and they slid a bowl out as they watched me. The distributor has sharp features and almost red hair peppered with blond that reached to their ears. I couldn't see half of their face because it was covered with a surgical mask.

“Well, you're hear early, Eren.” Her voice surprised me.

“Ah, yes, well I guess Corporal woke me up earlier than usual . . .” I replied, grabbing the bowl.

“The Corporal had awoken you this morning? How unusual! Well, have a nice breakfast, Titan Boy.” I raised my eyebrows at the name.

“O-okay, thank you for the food.” I swung around, heading towards the first table that came into view.

“No problem!” The distributor chirped after me.

I set my tray on the hard wooden table and sat. I realized I had forgotten to pick up utensils when I went for a spoon but I had none. Standing back up with an agitated groan, I turned around only to find myself face to face with the Corporal. He held two spoons in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other. I jumped at his sudden appearance. “Ah! Oh! Corporal, you surprised me! I'm sorry.” I rose an eyebrow quizzically at the two wooden spoons in Levi's left hand. “I-is that for me?”

Corporal rolled his gray eyes at me and retracted the hand with both spoons from where they had been held out for me. He set his own bowl across from me then sat down. "Well if you won't take it then i guess I'll eat with two spoons this morning." He smirked and continued to sit with a spoon in each hand.

My face heated in embarrassment. "N-no! I-ill take it, sir!" I stretched my hand out. His eyes flicked to my hand then to my eyes, he did this twice before setting the utensil in my palm. Two of his fingertips slid across my palm and something electric shot up my arm and down my spine. I quickly took my hand back, spoon put in the bowl of what looked like chunky potato soup.

The silence following is overwhelming. I looked left and then right, anywhere but those stone cold orbs. More and more soldiers began filing into the canteen as the sun peeked higher over the treetops. It would be maybe ten minutes until Armin or Mikasa would arrive.

I looked back at Levi once again and his eyes were piercing me before they quickly flicked down to his soup, lifting a spoonful to his pale lips. His pale, soft looking lips. I wondered what they would feel like against my skin then shook my head frantically to get rid of the protruding thoughts. Levi was looking at me again, giving me an almost concerned expression, “I'm fine, sir.” I assured.

Corporal lifted another spoonful to his lips. “ I didn't ask.” He replied, face stoic.

My left hand was tapping nervously on the wooden tabletop. “ Thank you, sir.”

“For what....?” He asked, bored.

“ For washing... my clothes, sir..”

He rolled his eyes at me, “ Well, I wasn't going to let you stink up the place with your dirty ass clothes. By the way, I haven't washed them yet.” He finished his soup and set the spoon in the bowl, stood up with it in hand, then put them in their designated area before leaving the canteen before I could respond.

Now I know why I never saw Corporal in the mornings.

Armin entered the canteen and I waved at him as he grabbed a bowl of soup and a utensil.

“ Good morning, Eren!” The blond called happily.

“ Morning, Armin.”

He sat where Corporal Levi had sat, across from me. “ You're here rather early, did Hanji wake you up earlier than usual?” He inquired, filling his mouth afterwards.

I finished my own soup before replying, “ No, actually, Levi brought me up today. Weird right? I wonder what Hanji must be busy with. Have you seen her?”

Armin tapped his chin with an index finger thoughtfully, “ No...... Maybe she just had some paper work to do about her last experiment on you or something of the sorts.” He shrugged.

I noticed Mikasa entering with Ymir and Christa in tow, she immediately spotted me and headed towards me, Ymir and Christa not in suit this time as they both went to grab a bowl, then came.

“ Good morning, Eren, Armin.” Mikasa sat to my left. Armin and I both replied with 'good morning' in return.

Christa sat to Armin's right while Ymir sat on her right, Christa was across from Mikasa.

“ Good morning” Christa greeted. This was beginning to be a little bit repetitive and maybe a little annoying. We all greeted her in return.

After that Jean and Marco entered together and both sat to Ymir's right, Jean sitting next to her. Then Bertholdt and Reiner a little behind, arrived. The canteen became gradually louder, filling with chatter. Armin and Marco discussed Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear techniques, Sasha and Connie came in a little later than all the rest of us, like always. Sasha immediately finished her food and was currently trying to convince Connie to give his bowl of soup to her. He always opted to eating it painfully slow in front of her, making her groan and whine about him being a total asshole. At this point, Everybody would laugh at their shenanigans for a few seconds and forthwith return to their previous conversations.

It was eventually time for Maneuver Gear practice and everybody went to strap their maneuver gear on, then proceeded to the practice field in the nearby forest of trees, next to the flat hand-to-hand combat practice field. It was often that Hanji would pull me out of training to inform me of an experiment she happened to of conceived for me to preform on a certain date or she would simply pull me out to the experiment at that moment. Though, it's not like training is necessary, there just wasn't enough things for everybody to do. I do know that before any expedition, intensive training is required for all Recon Corp soldiers.

This time though, nobody pulled me out and I trained with the rest of the 104th former trainees that were my friends. Training ended quickly, only a few hours. Dinner would not be for another two hours and we were surprisingly given some free time.

Apparently I didn't have free time, I thought, as I watched Hanji bounding towards me with what looked like a folder of documents at hand.

“Eren! Eren! Hey, Eren!” She waved to me even though she was only few feet away from me now. “Eren, I need you to take these to Levi immediately, Thanks! I have to go see Erwin, it's urgent!” The titan crazed woman continued to holler back at me as she ran back to one of the doors set at the side of the stone castle from where she had appeared from.

I looked down to the folder in my hand. Why was I the one to bring these to Levi? Did Hanji really trust me with something that at least seemed partially important? I heard somebody land beside me. It was Armin.

“What's that?”

I shrugged. “I don't know but, apparently, I have to get these to Levi immediately.”

Armin examined the folder in my hands for a few drawled out seconds and opened his mouth a quarter, as if to speak, before closing it again. His eyes slowly trailed up to meet mine, “You should probably go, then.” What a great suggestion.

“Yeah,” I sighed. “See you at dinner.” Armin nodded with a grin before returning back with the rest, getting ready to go inside and take their gear off. I would have to take my gear off after this messenger job.

I made my way to the door Hanji had disappeared into and was given the choice to go down the left corridor or right corridor. With a groan of realization that I didn't actually know where Levi's room was. I'd been to his office various times, but his bedroom? Never. How was I going to get these to him? I guess I'd have ask around. Two Recon soldiers happened to of been passing by when I was having these thoughts. I hesitantly tapped one of their shoulders. “Uh, sorry. Excuse me, where is Corporal Levi's room? I have to get these to him.” I waved the folder in front of them.

The one closer to me gave me a skeptical look then gave the other a look and they both proceeded to shrug. “Just go down here, up the stairs, take a right, then a left, and it'll be the second door to your left. His doorknob is painted black so I'm sure you won't miss it.”

I ran this information through my head, nodded, and thanked them. With that I continued to follow the directions and trek down the hall. But before I made my first turn after climbing the stairs, I heard two male voices whispering just around the corner. I took one more step up to be able to hear them better. I really shouldn't be eavesdropping but it was really tempting and I can already hear their words clearly so, what the hell.

I couldn't hear small particles of their sentences but it was understandable for the most part.

“Really? It was even passed by Nick?” One voice asked the other incredulously.

Nick?

“Yeah. Can you believe that? I hear we're leaving in about two months.” A deeper voice replied.

Leaving in two months?

“I just hope Corporal Levi will be alright by the time we go.”

Levi? What's wrong with Levi?

“Don't be stupid, it's in two months. Of course he'll be fully recovered!” The deeper one said a little too loudly.

Their conversation halted and I caught the sound of heavy footsteps getting louder by the second, and before I knew it, they bumped into me at the top of the stairs. I almost fell, before I did, I gained my balance and mumbled a quick apology to the two Officers and hurdled down the hallway I was supposed to turn at. I started slowing down when I made the final turn and I spotted the black doorknob the soldiers had told me of.

I stood in front of the door and released a few heavy breaths. I felt almost lightheaded even though I had only ran a few yards. It was odd but I'm sure it's nothing since it hasn't happened before. With much hesitancy I lifted a fist to the wood of the door and give it three almost firm knocks. A minute that seemed to of lasted an hour passed before I heard a deep reply.

“yes?” I could hear irritation in Levi's deep monotone voice.

I tried to find my words but they ended up sounding s if a child had just gotten scolded for stealing a pear from a fruit stand. “Uh, C-Corporal, sir. Hanji ordered me to bring you some documents...” No reply. “Immediately.” I added as an afterthought.

The wooden door slowly creaked open and half of Levi's face peeked out. “Are they important? Because if they're from Hanji for all I know they could be about a titan taking shit.”

I looked from him to the documents then back at him, furrowing my eyebrows. “They seem to be decently important, sir. She said she was going to meet with Erwin at the moment so, she had me bring them. Though, how important could they possibly be if she entrusted me with them?” I swallowed nervously.

Corporal Levi studied me for a second. Looking from my eyes to my twitching nose and eyebrows. He seemed to disregard my comment about where I stand in terms of trustworthiness.

“Well, are you going to hand them over or to I have to wrench them from your hands?”

My eyes widened a fraction. “U-uh! Oh, yes. Of course, Corporal Levi!” I spluttered embarrassingly, handing him the documents.

My eyes started to trail down his now fully visible body when he opened the folder to quickly skim the documents. My gaze reached the floor when he had finally closed the folder once again. “Eren.” My eyes now whipped up to meet his. “Give yourself a little more credit and don't make yourself feel like shit. You're dismissed.” With that he moved to shut the door, and I almost stuck my foot in to stop him. I wanted to confront him about what I heard the officers speaking of earlier but realized it was probably something I wasn't supposed to of heard anyways.

I was just turning around to leave after a minute of standing in silence when I heard the familiar sound of the creaking door and I looked back to find leaving standing next to his fully open door, gesturing towards the inside of his room. “Get in.” He simply said but many possibilities and different scenarios were currently blazing through my thoughts. The odd feeling in my gut died instantaneously when he told me he had washed and dried my clothes, practically ordering me to change in the bathroom of his room as he picked up my pair of neatly folded clothes off his equally neat bed.

I took the clothes and entered his bathroom with mildly visible hesitation.

When my eyes swept the room my breath hitched. The bathroom was spotless and nothing like the ones the soldiers used on the first floor of the castle. The sink was a porcelain bowl, white towels folded on a wooden shelf that had been painted white. To the right of the sink, sitting under some sort of copper box with a string hanging from it, was the toilet. It was a porcelain basin with a wooden top, a metal tube connecting it to the metal box about two feet above. I looked over to the right again, which was where a copper steeping tub was.

I thought about how the tub was only big enough for one person but considering Levi's size, I would most likely fit in with him. I grimaced and shook my head, looking at the clothes in my hands. I set them atop the wood covering the porcelain basin, slipping off my shirt and pants. The washed clothes smelled of lavender when I put them on. I took a deep breath and smiled.

Somebody knocked on the door and I jumped. “Y-yes?!”

“Are you done in there? It doesn't take that long to put on clothes.”

I quickly grabbed the dirty shirt and pants then stepped out of the heavenly bathroom.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” I avoided his eyes as I spoke, looking at his boots.

Corporal Levi extended a hand towards me. “Clothes.”

I quickly handed him the clothes and watched him neatly fold the dirty clothes then set them on his clean desk. Odd, considering this was Levi.

"Am I dismissed now, sir?"

I swore I saw a glint in his eye as he turned back to me, and maybe he sauntered towards me or it may  
have been my imagination.

"You're dismissed when I say you are." His tone sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, sir" I saluted.

He made his way to his bed and began taking off his boots, one at a time. "Now, would you like to explain to me that scene last night?" He asked in a considerably calm manner. For him, at least.

I fumbled with my hands, looking down at them as I began twiddling my thumbs nervously. If my response wouldn't be satisfactory, my body language certainly would contribute in telling the truth. "I am afraid I cannot, sir..."

A tension filled silence.

"I believe you can." He insisted, "It is my job to supervise you, it is important for me to know about what may provoke you, whether it be about your titan abilities or something personal. You can trust me, Eren."

"... Do you trust me, Corporal?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry, may I be dismissed?" I practically pleaded.

Releasing a frustrated sigh that I may have missed, he nodded, waving his hand in dismissal.  
I gave a salute and made my escape with a scuttle to the door. Just as I was closing the door behind myself I heard Levi say something, it was directed to me and he wanted me to hear it for sure. I told this to myself because for a second I though I had heard something I was not supposed to for the second time in one night. I considered what he muttered for a second but left nonetheless, my heart pounding against my ribs.

Dinner quickly came and went, everybody told me about all the knavery they involved themselves in during their free time. Apparently they were allowed to stay out in the combat field to hang out so, Armin explained a game they could all play. The thought of everybody having fun made me smile contently. During the game, which was Tag or Hit, Jean was sprinting towards Connie so quickly that when he reached out to tag him, he fell face first into the grassy ground. This had me laughing so hard I had to hold my stomach, which earned me a punch in the arm from Jean.

I explained to them what I had to do and after I had left Corporals quarters, I made my way to the canteen. I simply sat, thought, and waited patiently for my friends. They did not question these actions, though Armin did give me a thoughtful look I didn't notice.

The sun had set and it was time for everybody get to their respective rooms. The others had told me that the girls all shared one room with multiple bunk beds and it was the same for the boys. This seemed similar to how it was when we were trainees but, I wouldn't know, I had my "room" in the basement.  
I waited for Hanji at the top of the stairs that lead to my "room". If Levi and I had already had our exchange then, there was no reason for him to bring me down tonight,  
right?

I sighed at these thoughts and straightened my posture at the sound of footsteps. I spun around, saluting as I did so. "Hello, squad leader- Levi?" Corporal was approaching with a torch at hand.  
He did not speak a word as he passed me, starting down the cobblestone stairs. I quickly followed, hesitating to speak. We arrived to the bottom and I kept quiet. Corporal opened the steel door, gesturing for me to enter. I complied.

"I didn't have time to wash your other pair of clothes today." I nearly jumped at his sudden statement.

I simply nodded, "O-okay, sir. . ." And awkwardly responded.

Sighing, he turned to leave.

"Oh! Sir, you forgot to lock the door."

"No, I didn't." He kept advancing towards the stairs. "Or do you enjoy being caged like an animal?" His words came out in the form of a startling sneer.

I stammered, "N-no, sir!"

Setting the torch on a sconce that was on the wall the opposite of me and at the base of the stairs, he started climbing them. "Then, goodnight, Eren."

With that, I was left blinking several times and feeling my cheeks heat up for whatever reason. The way he had spoken just now had sounded just so intimate, I couldn't explain it if I tried.

I gave an exasperated sigh and threw myself onto my hard bed, back first. Though I hadn't even bothered changing, sleep had overtaken me immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't end /every/ chapter with Eren falling asleep *nervous chuckle*. I know that bathroom description is horrid, by the way.  
> I know where it will lead but I'm not actually sure of the content.  
> Until next time! (Also, please tell me if you find any writing errors.)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Eren sure is a horny teenager. Keep it up and Levi will surely notice......Maybe......  
> Anywho, feedback is highly appreciated! Again, I won't be posting any more chapters until I have the entirety of the sorry finished! Sorry.


End file.
